


CS8020   -01

by 0120Asu



Category: V炫, 傻聪, 光盆, 西秀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0120Asu/pseuds/0120Asu





	CS8020   -01

*末日文，全员搞基，感情线少，进度缓慢，文笔直男，慎  
*借角色写文，ooc

刘聪醒来的时候天大亮，光从车窗扫进来，潦草的划过车顶。施逸凡把车停在路边，不忘回头塞给他一罐咖啡，刘聪接过来一看保质期，过期三天。

他头痛欲裂，喉咙里像被卡了钢筋，吞咽都是撕裂般的痛。眼下不知道是感冒发烧还是别的，他们三个都不敢轻举妄动，只能拖一天算一天，心里祈祷着只是普通受凉。

刘聪坐起来喝了两口咖啡，没尝到什么异味，舌头发麻，吃什么都迟钝。盛宇弯着腰钻进车子来，自然的从他手里拿过咖啡，不等刘聪阻止就喝了一大口。

“干，好苦。”

施逸凡探头过来：“你喝的是美式啊？”

盛宇低头也去研究那包装：“不知道啊，有没有别的口味啊？我记得刚才看到有摩卡。”

施逸凡：“摩卡被西奥哥拿了吧。”

西奥从后座看他们一眼：“我没拿，根本就没摩卡。”

刘聪懒得说话，多说一句都觉得白费口舌。盛宇这种自以为是的举动他都快习惯了，第一天他还会阻止，尽量避免唾液传播，到第二天中午，盛宇狼吞虎咽的吃了他剩下的半碗泡面。刘聪按着他的头狠狠打了三拳，盛宇却只是抱着他的腰说没事啦没事啦聪别。

“反正肯定没事，你不就是感冒吗？”

刘聪看了眼他被打红的额头，头也不回上了车。

盛宇挨着他坐下，皮手套扯下来随手扔在角落里。防护服把他俩隔出一小段距离，但也能清晰看到汗从盛宇额头上滑下来。盛宇十年如一日的大寸头罩在这张线条粗犷的脸上，汗液也顺着脸颊线条舔过，滴落进防护服宽大的领口。

刘聪把脸瞥向车窗，想朝外透口气，西奥却忽然从后座捂住了他的嘴。

“操……！”刘聪的话还没出口，一张面目全非的脸撞在车窗上。左眼眼球缺失，右眼瞳孔涣散，鼻梁歪七扭八，只张着嘴往外吐气，喉咙里发出嘶哑的呼气声。一只血肉模糊的手从车窗顶部往里钻，指尖卡在玻璃与车窗顶部的缝隙里。几个人屏住呼吸后靠在椅背上，上下牙关紧紧贴合，一丝声音也无。

盛宇的汗还在下滑，天气转凉，但还残留着一丝燥热。刘聪能看到盛宇的手，轻轻的悄无声息的摸向腰带。

那里有一把枪。

刘聪的身体往后贴，尽量给盛宇留出可活动的空隙。他用眼神示意：赶紧开枪。

还没等盛宇的枪掏出来，西奥探身过来猛得打开车门，借助着惯性把那东西狠狠推出去。施逸凡一踩油门，车瞬间驶出数十米远，只剩下那残缺不全的人留在原地。车门晃晃荡荡的挂在侧面，风刮得呼呼作响，刘聪飞快的探身过去关上。

“节约子弹。”西奥说。

“早开车不就好了？”刘聪说。

“操！刚才没想到。”施逸凡点了根烟，眯着眼睛朝前看。车尽量脱离高架往城郊道路上开，他们大约经历了两天这种日子，轮流着开车，从长沙城往外出发，前往北京。

谁也不知道北京现况，只凭着盛宇他爸的一通电话，他们四个人收拾了一下东西就临时决定开往首都。长沙这个大火炉，让这场突然蔓延开的灾难蒸腾发酵，没等反应措施开始，就挥发到不可收拾的地步。三天前他们还在长沙街头的小饭馆里点菜，新闻里放着猪肉涨价的事儿，盛宇边给刘聪夹菜边和施逸凡碰酒杯，天色渐暗，没人料到灾难乌压压的降临了。

刘聪靠着椅背，眼看就要进入武汉区域，几个人已经困得眼皮子打架。长期疲劳驾驶，任谁也扛不住，施逸凡肉眼可见瘦了一圈，原先还像只大白熊，现在像只饿了三天的大白熊。

车左拐八拐撞进泥地里，差点侧翻。几个人额头磕在椅背上，吓得盛宇一把拔出了枪管。

“靠！”施逸凡惊魂未定，瞪大了眼睛，额头上还有方向盘上磕出来的纹路。四个男人面面相觑，满脸倦容，没有一个敢主动去接开车的重任。

“这样吧。”盛宇开口了：“我们把车停一停，大家一起睡一觉吧。”

西奥抹了把脸：“要不我开吧，你们先睡，待会儿轮着来。”

盛宇伸出手：“我也还行，那我俩猜拳。”

两个人对着猜拳三轮，布对布打了半天，难分伯仲。刘聪干脆直接坐上了驾驶位，油门一踩就往前开。车子从泥地里拐出来，慢悠悠的滑在小路上，没有路灯，仅靠着远光灯乌突突的前行，行进速度缓慢。

施逸凡睡在后座打起呼噜，此起彼伏的盖过了大部分声音。按照平日里谁也受不了这一茬，但经历了三天过于安静的日子，哪怕这么点声音也给他们带来了安慰。

刘聪怀念以前音响开得震天、摩托引擎声轰鸣在耳边的日子，这些该死的人不人鬼不鬼的丧尸，凭借饥饿感来行动，捕猎全靠听觉，他们不得不在每次出去找食物的时候，蹑手蹑脚像几只大猫。

这几日的昏沉让他短暂的忘却了很多事，只记得盛宇和他谈了一场五年多的恋爱，还有几天就到纪念日了，这是他记得的为数不多的日期。他的淘宝店、盛宇和施逸凡的工作还有正处于无业游民状态的西奥，他们从平淡、平静的生活里被迫脱离出来，靠一辆吉普和西奥搞来的几把枪，去北京寻找一个庇护所。

盛宇坐在副座，头上下来回点地，又不肯干脆睡觉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的：“聪别，其实我们可以找个无人岛啊，也不一定非得去北京。”

刘聪侧过头看了一眼他的大个子，觉得倒也不是不行。

“你看，就找个无人岛，我就打猎为生，你就缝衣服嘛，过几年田园生活。”

被他说的特别想抽烟，刘聪啧了啧舌头：“你爸说的根据地到底靠不靠谱啊？”

“我也不知道啊。”盛宇第一时间掏出了烟盒子，抽出两根来，一人一根叼在嘴角吞云吐雾。这可能是三天来最放松的一刻钟，刘聪甚至舍不得把烟雾吐出来，希望尼古丁能钻进脑髓里，让他忘记喉管里撕裂般的疼痛。

“我爸说那地方原先是防战争的，估计能装上百万人，里头有一套系统的生产设备。”盛宇点了点烟灰：“他说有五张资格证，够咱们进去。”

“进去做什么？城防军吗？”刘聪拐过泥道，终于开上水泥路，车子不再颠簸。他从后视镜看到路边有一个晃晃悠悠步履阑珊的人，抬起头茫然的盯着他们，迈着步子开始追着车尾。

盛宇说：“城防军的资格证比较好拿，咱们几个年纪条件符合，有一张后勤的，可能是留给我妈的吧。”

刘聪没有再说话，他见到过城防军，举着炮筒，用车把丧尸围在中央，几乎是扫射一般歼灭，精致的防护服裹得他们密不透风，氧气面罩下只露出一双眼睛，冰冰凉凉，绝顶精密。

他开始思考盛宇说的，不如去无人岛的事。

这场灾难比蝗虫过境来得惨烈，凡是中招的无一例外。大部分人不知道病毒的起源，只知道长沙地铁站出现了一例咬人事件，一个中年女子咬断了一个成年男性的脖子，血柱从大动脉喷出来，溅得四处都是。新闻刚播不久，长沙城就成了斗兽场，有说病毒是顺着水来的，凡是喝了饮用水的都会中招。又有人说是蚊虫叮咬导致。无论如何，仅存意志的人都把皮肤与外界隔离开来，矿泉水成了最珍贵的东西。从康师傅涨到三十元一瓶的时候，他们四个啃了几天的干粮，坐在麻将桌边部署好了短期计划。

盛宇说：“咱们也不能天天待在麻将馆，而且里面的泡面已经吃完了。我们得主动出击。”

施逸凡点点头说：“同意。”

西奥打开窗帘往外看了一眼：“这几天看下来，这些丧尸应该是依靠听觉行动，跟电影演的差不多，只有爆头才能打死。问题是咱们现在不知道，到底是依靠什么传播的。”

“反正不管什么，不被咬到就行了。”盛宇说。

“他们力气贼几把大。”

“有多大？有我大吗？”

施逸凡点点头：“贼几把大。”

盛宇站起来抬起半边麻将桌：“我觉得我应该行。”

刘聪说：“我看见他们把那个钢筋拧弯了。”

盛宇：“……”

盛宇探头去看了一眼那根两指宽的钢筋：“倒也不是不行。”

刘聪说：“搞两把枪吧要不。”

西奥说：“这事交给我来办。”

盛宇从哥们儿那搞来三套防护服，又拿了麻将馆老板给的一箱泡面。老板想和他们一块儿走，但头发半白了还得照顾老娘。最后看着他们把那辆吉普挤得密不透风，只能叹了口气说赶紧走吧，趁天亮走。

刘聪从车窗往外看，老太太坐在窗边摇椅上，眉角细纹皱成一团，拿着把蒲扇朝他们挥手，笑眯眯的，好像与外面这个世界毫无关联。

他想起老太太给他们切西瓜，嘴里嘀咕着你们这个牌打得太烂，老太婆我年轻的时候那十里地没人打得过我。等刘聪回过头，盛宇已经开始吸鼻子了。刘聪猜测他也想起一些事，伸手用力捏了捏他的后颈。

这防护服属于城防军剩下的残次品，边角磨损比较严重，数量有限，但也不是不能用。只是为避免和正统城防军相撞，表面上喷了几道绿油油的荧光条，也幸好丧尸不靠眼睛找人，不然他们就是黑夜里最靓丽的风景线。

施逸凡挤进防护服的时候说我靠，老子亮得像他妈个激光枪。

盛二号激光枪宇说将就着用吧至少丧尸咬不着。

西奥说你们看清楚这绿绿的写的什么没？

刘聪转身一看，一个巨大的“NS”。

盛宇说：“男式？这东西还有男女款啊？聪别你那个是女款吗？”

施逸凡：“我觉得大家的都是女式，紧得一批。”

西奥：“虐杀吧。”

施逸凡：“泥塑吧？”

盛宇把氧气罩戴上，说话声音透过头套闷闷的：“什么意思啊？”

刘聪猛得一推盛宇的胳膊，朝着他身后开了一枪。后座力大得他后退好几步，不远处一个扎着马尾的小姑娘倒在地板上，脑浆溅了一地。盛宇认识那个姑娘，是刘聪楼下那个高中女生，脾气很大，天天和她妈吵架，每回见到都拽着张小脸喊他大叔。

此刻她缺了半边脑壳，小嘴张着，安静的躺在地板上。她的胸口有个血洞，不知道是被掏过还是什么，可就算这样，她刚才尚能拖着半截肠子想要攻击盛宇。

刘聪弯着腰干呕了半天，眉头皱在一起，呼吸重得像要窒息。几个人都没说话，嘴上说得再厉害，也是第一回遇上这种场面。真刀真枪，真的死亡，以及活着。

西奥突然说：“我知道了，NS是no sale，非卖品。”

刘聪抹了把嘴直起身朝他比了个大拇指：“还是你屌。”

tbc


End file.
